Problem: Ishaan is a gardener. He plants $2$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has $12$ roses. How many roses did Ishaan plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of roses that Ishaan planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $2\text{ rows of roses} \times 12\text{ roses per row}$ $2\text{ rows of roses} \times 12\text{ roses per row} = 24$ roses